


comfort me

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Confused Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben hears something very different
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	comfort me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the following prompt:
> 
> "I was having sex once and the girl said "cum for me" and I thought she said "comfort me" so I stopped n I hugged her"
> 
> I thought it was hilarious and the amount of times I could see a blushing Ben Solo was countless.

He never thought he would embarrass himself like this but who was he kidding?

When she first said it, he was very confused. They had long talks about how she was abandoned and may have moments where she may feel alone. He always assured her that she can have her moments but he would stay close. He fully believed she should allow herself to experience these moments because her know from experience. Holding back and pretending did not help him all those years. 

Again though, he was confused.

Rey was the one to initiate intimacy today after he came back from a long day of work. Ben was ready to settle in bed and hold her, even if she rubbed her cold feet on his calves. Then again, who was Ben to say no to a hand job from the goddess before him?

"Ben, um, are you okay?" Her voice was muffled into his neck. The same spot that only seconds ago felt hot with the small kisses Rey pressed against him.

"Sweetheart, shouldn't I be asking you that?" Rey's grip had loosened but he was finding it hard to concentrate with the little pressure her hand still had on him.

"If you want to hold off on this, we can finish this later. I get that today was str-"

"Why would I worry about a hand job right now? Of course I would stop to comfort you. Did you want me to grab your blanket from the closet? No, wait, do you want the fluffy socks my grandma made you?" He had briefly pushed back from Rey without letting go. Ben knew her expression could tell him if she wanted the weighted blanket he bought her. The small glances she would make every few seconds towards the closet would bring him to a stand when it was necessary.

Ben grew more confused when she appeared just as lost as him.

"Babe, I told you to cum for me." 

The embarrassment settled in after the full minute of silence that followed.

Her laugh? That started when he closed his eyes and leaned forward to rest his forehead on Rey's shoulder. He finds out he's laughing too while his mind reminds him that he cut off an orgasm to hug Rey. He too would be confused if he were in Rey's position.

A small tug also reminds Ben that he's still hard.

"How about I comfort you when I'm done here?"

Who would Ben be to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally do not know what I'm doing but I want to say I wrote something for once. This is seriously the first one-shot/fic I have written. Please be gentle with me.
> 
> Congrats to everyone as you all hit 25,000!


End file.
